Afryka Teórica
Ivana Bentes Afrofuturismo A ida de Glauber à África para filmar ''Der Leone Have Sept Cabeças, em Congo-Brazaville, em 1969, seu primeiro filme no exílio, ecoava como o gesto político-teórico de Jean-Luc Godard em A Chinesa (1967) e Vento do Leste (69), filmes que procuravam, como o próprio Glauber desde Barravento (1961), criar novas bases para o cinema político. A África, território mítico da origem, Éden negro, reserva de exotismo e resistência, mas também de escravidão e espoliação, é vista por Glauber como um signo de transculturalismo, peça chave no seu pensamento internacionalista que procurava articular e dar visibilidade à teia global da cultura e da política na passagem dos anos 60 para os 70. Glauber sempre apontou, nos seus escritos e cinema, para a possibilidade de cosntituição desses territórios de integração político-cultural, territórios virtuais, lusoafro-tropical, euro-latino-americano, pan-americano, ou tricontinental, nos moldes do que se propõe hoje no campo da economia (Mercosul, Nafta, Mercado Comum Europeu). Base política e estética que perdeu o primado, hoje, para formas econômicas de mútua proteção e alavancamento. Der Leone Have Sept Cabeças é um filme chave nesta proposta internacionalista, pan-afro-americana, que apontava, nos anos 60 e 70 para a passagem do nacional para uma estética desenraizada, multicultural e transnacional. right|244px Essa passagem pode ser acompanhada ao longo dos filmes: O Brasil rural, o discurso sobre o litoral e sertão baianos em Barravento e Deus e o Diabo na Terra do Sol; o Brasil urbano de Terra em Transe e a passagem rural/urbano em O Dragão da Maldade Contra o Santo Guerreiro. Os filmes dos anos 70, feitos no exílio, incorporam novas características. Mixagem de línguas, figurinos, iconografias e o uso de atores de diferentes nacionalidades, vão marcar os filmes do exílio (O Leão, Cabeças Cortadas, Claro). Der Leone Have Sept Cabeças (O Leão de Sete Cabeças) tem no próprio título multilíngue um desejo de romper barreiras (lingüísticas, culturais) e fazer um diagnóstico do sistema colonial interncional, cada palavra referindo-se a um dos colonizadores da África: Inglaterra, França, Portugal, Bélgica, Espanha, Itália, Alemanha. Glauber vai montando uma espécie de história universal do capitalismo e da dominação, a partir de certas estruturas e signos. “Reduzi toda a história ao significante”, escreve, e chega a um fluxo de imagens e idéias que define como uma “materialização do inconsciente” Raquel Gerber analisa a relação do cinema de Glauber na construção de uma estética do inconsciente em “O Mito da Civilização Atlântica: Glauber Rocha, Cinema, Política e a Estética do Inconsciente”. Vozes. 1982.. Virada teórica no seu pensamento, da dialética ao “fluxo desestruturante” que está mapeada na passagem entre dois textos-manifestos da Estética da Fome à Estética do Sonho: “A Estética do Fome era a medida da minha compreensão racional da pobreza em 1965. Hoje recuso falar em qualquer estética. A plena vivência não se pode sujeitar a conceitos filosóficos”. O cinema de Glauber é um estudo decisivo não apenas sobre as misérias e anseios do povo mas sobre as pulsões e acanalhamento das elites brasileiras, africanas, européias, hispano-americanas. Apesar de estarem perfeitamente integrados à obra de Glauber, os filmes do exílio abrem uma nova via: a radicalização da mise-en-scène, as intervenções do próprio Glauber em off (Claro, História do Brasil), a dissolução do narrativo (O Leão, Cabeças Cortadas, Claro), a exacerbação da via política. A relação de Glauber com a crítica européia torna-se mais aguda nesse período. O Leão e Cabeças Cortadas, bem recebidos nos Festivais de San Sebástian, na Espanha, e em Veneza, são criticados em Barcelona, Claro é massacrado em Paris e Roma. Nessa perspectiva nacional-universal, a África das lutas anti-coloniais, do revolucionário Amílcar Cabral e de um futuro socialismo africano, torna-se cenário de um território mítico transnacional capaz de reagir a séculos de espoliação colonial. A face política e a estética do colonialismo é a mesma, daí a proposta africana de Glauber para Der Leone: um filme mítico, político e esteticamente radical. Glauber sustentava que da mesma forma que “tudo o que houve na década de 60 foi o abalo europeu e americano provocado pelo despertar do terceiro mundo – Cuba, Lumumba, Che, Brasil, etc.”, no campo da estética, o Cinema Novo brasileiro poderia significar um avanço no cinema político. Der Leone Have Sept Cabeças é um filme-colagem, montado em blocos de longos planos-sequências onde cada personagem encarna conceitos que desfilam frente à câmera. Glauber define esse filme como “estruturalista” e sem dúvida seus personagens, que se expressam por slogans e monólogos, são esquemas, personagens-panfletos: Zumbi, referência ao líder mítico dos quilombos; Pablo/Che, o revolucionário latino-americano; Xobu, chefe negro, representante da burguesia africana; o Padre cristão-progressista, e os colonizadores da África: Marlene, a Besta imperialista, uma mulher loura e sexy; o Agente Americano, um playboy; o Português malandro (Hugo Carvana) e um Governador alemão fascista. A esquematização dos personagens se alia a uma radicalização da mise-em-scène, formando uma espécie de presépio sincrético Cf. ensaio “O Mito e o Sagrado em Glauber e Pasolini”, de Ivana Bentes. Revista Cultura/Vozes nº 3., com tipos sociais movimentando-se em cenários carregados de signos. O caráter teatral, a idéia de encenação distanciada de Brecht é explorada em todos os níveis e ecoa as experiências radicais de Jean-Marie Straub e seus filmes-sequências declamados em tempo real. Os personagens de Glauber são ícones vivos, com figurinos supercaracterizados, numa combinação de simbologias: folclore luso-afro-tropical, simbologia cristã-marxista, batinas, sinos, cruzes e martelo, fardas, trajes, perucas, alegorias e adereços de um carnaval didático José Gatti faz uma análise detalhada da inversão carnavalesca em O Leão no artigo “Der Glauber have sept cabeças” in Revista Cinemais nº 3, janeiro/fevereiro de 1997, pp. 113-132.. O filme privilegia uma montagem espacial “onde o tempo não existe, somente a ação dramática”, diz Glauber. Radicalidade da mise-em-scéne que o diretor iria retomar em A Idade da Terra (1981). Montagem espacial em que a ação dramática se apresenta em tempo real, em blocos combinados de planos-sequências. Espaço mágico e ritualizado, onde o tempo foi abolido em favor da simultaneidade como nas combinatórias de imagens e motivos da pintura muralista. Em cada bloco do filme podemos detectar uma ação dramática característica: ‘danças e ritos’ africanos como afirmação de um poder e diferença cultura; a ‘ação’ revolucionária silenciosa latino-americana (Pablo), o ‘discurso’ dos líderes negros politizados (Zumbi e Samba), e a ‘fala paródica’ e histriônica do Padre, dos colonizadores e de seus representantes (Xobu e seus aliados). Teatro teórico que procura “alcançar a síntese dos mitos históricos do Terceiro Mundo por meio do repertório nacional do drama popular” Declaração de Glauber à agência italiana ANSA durante o XXI Festival de Veneza de 1970.. Glauber constrói uma África teórica, cenário de um teatro ao ar livre, épico-didático, em que o “drama popular” não é folclore, mas teoria política. O filme é quase todo rodado em exteriores, campos, grandes espaços, ruas, espaços neutros, longe de qualquer africanidade folclórica. Rituais e danças são politizados e conceitualizados. Glauber usa o “distanciamento” brechtiano para enquadrar e posicionar sua câmera: planos gerais colocam os personagens sob observação crítica. O “distanciamento” dá ao discurso e gestos dos personagens revolucionários (Zumbi, Pablo/Che, Samba) solenidade e potência. Recurso que produz o efeito contrário quando os personagens são os colonizadores. O humor, a ironia, o pastiche, a “folclorização” caracterizam estes últimos: Marlene, a besta imperialista, o Agente Americano, o Português, o Governador Alemão, Xobu. Tipos clichês, louros, arianos, devassos, risíveis, cujo discurso é desqualificado através do distanciamento da câmera e do uso dos figurinos, da música, dos gestos e da carnavalização. O filme começa com uma seqüência inusitada de jogo sexual em que os dois atores louros e sexys, Marlene, de seios de fora, e o Agente Americano, semi-despidos, rolam pelo campo excitados, entre beijos e mordidas. Glauber transforma uma cena de sexo num apocalipse tendo ao fundo cantos populares do Congo e profecias, em som off, sobre uma besta que blasfema contra Deus e ameaça os homens. A seqüência, união e voracidade dos poderosos que dominam a África, causa um estranhamento imediato no espectador, erotismo paródico que poderia ser o início de uma pornochanchada dos anos 70. Em Der Leone a aposta numa Revolução Negra passa menos pela desmistificação dos mitos, do que pela politização dos mitos existentes e sua afirmação enquanto força cultural. O filme oscila entre o cerebraldidático-panfletário, o mítico e o paródico. O discurso didático-racional dos líderes negros como Zumbi tem como contrapartida dramática elementos étnicos africanos, ritos e danças, toda uma gestualidade de mãos e torsos, plumas e tambor, e a câmera dinâmica que gira em torno de grupos de africanos. Transe e dança de onde se destaca a figura de Zumbi, líder negro e sujeito do discurso: “Enfrentaremos seus exércitos com as lanças e com a magia. Contra o ódio, o ódio. Contra o fogo, o fogo.” Glauber rejeita a África ‘national geographic’ e cria um território africano conceitual em que os mitos luso-afro-americanos não são o mal a combater mas os aliados numa luta decisiva e imemorial contra o colonialismo. Suas bestas são conceituais (símbolos petrificados, mais do que alegorias vivas): Uma loura sexy e devoradora é a encarnação da besta imperialista; um grupo de negros que desce disciplinadamente de uma árvore frondosa é visto como “macacos” numa seqüência paródico-trágica em que, depois de uma recepção amistosa, os “macacos-africanos” são fuzilados com tranqüilidade. O povo africano é representado simultaneamente como agente da revolução, vítima dos processos de dominação e cúmplice do neo-colonialismo. Daí as diferentes posturas de contemplação, ação, planfletagem e subserviência dos personagens. De Barravento, feito na Bahia em 1960, ao Leão de Sete Cabeças, vemos Glauber traçar uma linha de continuidade entre os personagens, como se o Aruan, submisso e místico, e o malandro Firmino, o “negro sobrevivente” de Barravento, se tornassem Zumbi e Samba, personagens de O Leão, guerreiros negros dispostos a fazer a Revolução sem perder um milímetro da sua africanidade e dos seus mitos. Ao mesmo tempo, O Leão põe em cena a burguesia negra africana, a dupla de africanos que pede em uníssono que “o bom senso triunfe” e Xobu, chefe caricatural negro que se traveste de nobre europeu. Glauber mais uma vez trabalha com a paródia. Daí vermos Xobu vestido de rei europeu se autoproclamar presidente, e presenciar inerte uma disputa entre os agentes da colonização por um grande osso humano que ninguém quer largar e todos querem roer. No meio da disputa, uma encenação que simula um jogo infantil Xobu enumera as riquezas africanas espoliadas: petróleo, diamantes, bananas, cacau, ouro...A sequência oscila entre o solene e o risível. Ambigüidade que surge logo nas primeiras seqüências de Der Leone em que encenação e documentação se misturam perigosamente. A fúria caricatural do padre/profeta (Jean Pierre Lèaud) parece afetada e ridícula diante de uma platéia de mulheres e crianças africanas que assistem à cena entre divertidas e assustadas com a interpretação. Quando o ator se aproxima demais da platéia, esbravejando e empunhando um martelo, os mais próximos riem nervosos e se afastam como numa cena moderna de teatro. Glauber trabalha ainda com o registro da oralidade e do popular, o patético-didático que contrasta com o solene-épico. Personagens como o do Governador alemão e do Português malandro são apresentados como perigosamente amistosos. Característica dos personagens que traduz um problema político: “independência com amizade”, a nova fórmula do neocolonialismo arranjada pelo Português, que se gaba de saber falar na linguagem daquela gente e convence Xobu das vantagens da “independência” e de uma democracia de fachada. Xobu, representante da burguesia africana, é seduzido pelos colonizadores, bebe, ri e assina um documento onde lhe oferecem proteção de toda espécie, intregração racial e liberdade. Novos jogos infantis e carnavalescos onde se dá o poder imaginário ao mais fraco e a coroa do rei/presidente “não é de ouro nem de prata”. Os colonizadores, por sua vez, cantam sua cultura, pátria e poder em cenas de ópera bufa em tom de triunfo ou decadência. A festa demagógica de Xobu é acompanhada pelo som da Marselhesa cantada em português; o Português declama Os Lusíadas, ladeado por duas africanas que dançam, o governador alemão canta Lili Marlene, melancólico. A palavra dos colonizadores funciona como show popular circense. Numa das seqüências, os personagens do Português e do Governador chamam o povo para apreciar as últimas atrações da Besta imperialista: “Venham...venham ver, o novo programa de Marlene (...) Marlene para os males do estômago (...) Para os males do coração (...) Para os males do espírito”. Para o crítico francês Michel Ciment, o excesso de esquematismo de O Leão é problemático, como escreve em carta para Glauber de 1970: “No Leão de 7 Cabeças você faz do cinema político uma sucessão de slogans ou de graffiti e eu não sei mais a quem se endereçam seus filmes. Slogans muito simples para os intelectuais, muito intelectuais para um público popular” Carta de Michel Ciment de Paris, 14/9/1970, in Cartas ao Mundo, Ivana Bentes (org.). Companhia das Letras, p. 370.. Glauber justifica sua proposta de um filme conceitual sobre a África, influenciado por Godard, Straub e Brecht, afirmando que O Leão “contesta de uma maneira brutal e honesta a cultura européia, o cinema, a política”, e completa: “É um filme humilde e insolente. É um filme sujo, direto, irônico, dialético e não demagógico. (...) Um filme mágico, primitivo, inconsciente e panfletário. É uma profecia sobre o Terceiro Mundo, o cinema, etc. (...) È um filme sobre o mito” Carta de Glauber para Claude-Antoine. Nova York, janeiro de 1971, in Ivana Bentes (org.) op. cit., p. 390.. Dito de outro modo, em Der Leone, mito e conceito se fundem para descrever a África neocolonialista e construir uma imagem possível da África revolucionária. Marxismo tropicalizado, atravessado pelo misticismo, em que os mitos surgem não como tradição a ser superada, mas como fator de transformação e resistência cultural. Já em Barravento, o transe e as práticas do candomblé estavam presentes não só como “mistificação”, mas como “violência plática & sensualismo”, como experiência estética e gnose; “Barravento”, a natureza em convulsão e transe, tempestade que mata, como a contrapartida cósmica de uma experiência social, a Revolução. Essa primeira mixagem (marxismo/misticismo) atravessa toda a obra de Glauber e ressurge em O Leão, instaurando um certo misticismo de esquerda: “Arte revolucionária deve ser uma magia capaz de enfeitiçar o homem a tal ponto que lê não mais suporte viver nesta realidade absurda” Depoimento à Província do Pará. 27/12/1981. Publicado em Ideário de Glauber Rocha.p. 94.. Glauber se afasta da miscigenação “doce” brasileira, vislumbrada por Gilberto Freyre em Casa Grande e Senzala e aposta na irrupção de uma ira e violência revolucionárias, uma irada cabeça africana sobre um corpo plástico, teoria política afro-tropical. Torção glauberiana que em Der Leone, “transforma macumbeiros em revolucionários”, cantos populares do Congo em cantos de guerra, objetos simbólicos e mágicos, lanças e ossos, em cetro e metralhadoras, transformação de feitiço em política que é a mais perigosa magia negra. Revista Item nº 5 categoria:Escritos de Ivana Bentes categoria:Afrofuturismo categoria:Escritos de Rizoma